


of christmas cookies and piroshkis

by mikimalo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimalo/pseuds/mikimalo
Summary: “H-Hi!” Victor sputtered, his face burning up. “I live a few doors down and I was baking cookies and I was wondering if I can borrow a cup a sugar?”His mind was screaming. He never baked anything in his whole life! And who even bakes this early anyway?(the I can't bake but I'm asking you for a cup of sugar as an excuse to talk to you AU)





	of christmas cookies and piroshkis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impatvish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=impatvish).



> For [impatvish](https://twitter.com/impatvish) as part of [Victor’s 30th Birthday Exchange](https://twitter.com/BirthdayVictor) over on twitter! Merry Vikmas pat and I hope you like it~!!

It was perhaps one of the most brilliant ideas Victor had come up with.

Or at least, that’s what he insisted as he paced around his doorway, his hand clutching on the handle of a worn mug for dear life. It shouldn't be this hard, he’s had more than enough experience on approaching someone. And yet here he was, palms clammy and his chest tightening at the thought of his new neighbor.

It had been a week since his neighbor moved into his apartment complex floor. Aside from giving each other polite nods as they both went opposite directions outside of the building, they never spoke once to each other. Or rather, Victor did had something to say but it ended up jammed into the huge knot in his throat that formed whenever he laid eyes on him.

But today was going to be different!

“You can do this,” Victor muttered as he drew in a deep breath and opened the door.

His mind was going a mile a minute as he walked down the hall and once he reached his neighbor’s door, his heart nearly exploded out of his chest. Maybe he’s too busy right now, he had thought. Or he’s probably still asleep-

Before his mind could come up with any other excuse, Victor knocked on the door. His heart stopped, and he felt the familiar knot forming in his throat as he waited.

The locks turned, and the source of his panic opened the front door.

“H-Hi!” Victor sputtered, his face burning up. His mouth ran on faster than what his mind could follow, “I live a few doors down and I was baking cookies and I was wondering if I can borrow a cup a sugar?”

His mind was screaming. He never baked anything in his whole life! And who even bakes this early anyway?

The bespectacled man blinked, his hand absentmindedly adjusting his blue half-rimmed glasses. See? He practically saw right through him!

“Sure,” he finally answered, motioning for Victor to hand his mug over. Slightly stunned he didn’t slam the door in his face, Victor hands him the mug.

“Um, give me one second,” the man said before he disappeared back into his apartment. Victor barely had time to relax before his neighbor came back out with mug filled to the brim with sugar. “Is this enough?” he asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Yeah, that’s more than enough,” Victor’s voice cracked. The man giggled as he handed the mug back over to Victor. At least he managed to get a laugh out of him, Victor reasoned. “Thank you so much!”

“No problem,” the man smiled as he pulled on his old oversized sweater.

They both stood there in silence before Victor cleared his throat, “I’ll… see you around?” he offered.

The man laughed, “Yeah definitely!”

They both waved goodbye before the man closed the door. A huge, dumb smile grew on his face.

Yup, Victor Nikiforov was still as smooth as ever and now nothing would stop him from talking to his unusually attractive neighbor!

* * *

  
Three days.

Victor didn’t plan on using sugar as a crutch to talk to his definitely-not-a-crush neighbor, but there he was, standing in his kitchen with three mugs full of sugar. A pang of guilt struck him. The man probably thought Victor was running some sort of in-home bakery or something. He didn’t plan on lying to him for the past three days straight. Talking to someone came so naturally to him, but whenever it came to him…

But no more this time! It was Christmas morning, and Victor had a small plastic container of Pirozhkis ready to give out. He’d talk to him without using the sugar bit, even if it kills him!

Victor marched out his place, Pirozhkis securely under his arm, and walked down the hall to the all too familiar door. As he lifted his hand to knock, the door opened suddenly. Victor was dumbstruck and all he could do was stare at his neighbor, dressed comfortably in a Christmas sweater and pajama bottoms as he balanced a small platter of neatly decorated Christmas cookies. “Oh!” Victor cried.

“You always come around at the same time and I figured you’d ask for sugar today so I thought I would spare you some work,” his neighbor smiled earnestly as he offered the platter to Victor.

“T-Thank you!” Victor said, delighted. “They look delicious!” The candied smiles of snowmen and slightly lopsided Santas stared up at him and Victor felt his stomach do backflips.

He realized he spent an awful amount of time staring at the cookies and Victor snapped up. “I also got you something!” he started as he reached for the container under his arm. “They’re Pirozhkis! My kid cousin made some for my birthday and I had plenty of leftovers,” Victor explained as he offered the container to the man.

The man’s brown eyes widened as he took the container, “It’s your birthday?”

Victor nodded and the man grinned, “Well, happy birthday, uh,” he stopped before he gasped. “I don’t think we ever introduced ourselves!”

“Victor Nikiforov,” Victor offered with that trademark Nikiforov smile.

“I’m Yuuri Katsuki,” he answered, his hand running through some of his messy black strands of hair.

“I had been meaning to introduce myself ever since you moved in, I just couldn’t find the time,” Victor said with an apologetic smile and Yuuri’s eyes widened suddenly.

“The sugar,” he muttered to himself trying to hold back a laugh.

Victor scratched the back of his head, “Was it a little obvious?”

“I had some suspicions after the second time you came over,” Yuuri said as he set the Pirokis down on the small table by his door.

Victor laughed, “Between you and me, I never learned how to bake.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked. He leaned onto the doorway, his arms folded in front of his chest and smirked. “Well, I’m not expecting anyone until later and I don’t have an actual gift for you. But, I could come over to teach you a thing or two I know about baking. ”

All the confidence that Victor had built up to that moment vanished and he felt his face heat up fast.

This really was turning out to be the best Christmas of his life.

Yuuri eyes grew owlishly huge at the realization of what he had said and waved his hands wildly in the air in front of him. “I-I mean only if you want to! I’m sorry that was out of-” he stammered out.

“Yes!” Victor exclaimed a little too loud.

Yuuri stopped his rambling and stared at him in disbelief. “Yes, yes you can come over,” Victor replied, his face burning up.

Victor had lavish birthday celebrations before in his life. It was always his friends and mostly business partners his parents made over the years. The parties had everything Victor ever wanted, but he always felt like something was missing. And he could never figure out what it was.

As Victor helped Yuuri carry some baking supplies over to his place and spent the morning making a mess out of the kitchen, sharing slightly charred Christmas cookies and Pirozhkis over the counter and laughing over how silly the icing turned out, he realized what exactly he was missing.

And all the fancy birthday parties in the world couldn’t compare.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Victor and Happy Christmas/Holidays everyone~


End file.
